Display racks for bottles and packages are known. Known display racks are generally ordered by a retailer or furnished by a vendor for use with a specific product. The display racks ordered by a retailer are ordinarily standard off-the-shelf items since custom-made display racks are expensive and largely limited to large retailers. Vendor furnished display racks ordinarily have standardized diminsions and often come with prepainted trademarks or advertising thereon. All display racks generally require in-store assembly. Thus, to a large extent present display racks lack versatility and are often expensive due to the singular use availabile to many of them, the custom design of some of them, and the assembly time required of practically all of them. Additionally, the standardization of the display racks often forms the basis for an undesirable display which reflects on the image of the retailer. Thus, there is a need for expanding display rack art to include new forms of versatile, yet inexpensive, display means.